As more and more information becomes available in electronic format, the task of locating content useful for any one purpose is becoming increasingly challenging. Traditional methods of locating content involve simple text search engines. Given one or more text strings as input, search engines access a body of electronic information and identify text that includes instances of the input string or strings. It can be appreciated, however, that search engines are only as good at their input text strings. By a process of trial-and-error, skilled users are sometimes able to construct input text strings that generate acceptable results. Even these results, however, often require a great deal of careful reading on the part of the user to identify desired content. Also, the process of developing the input text strings is often iterative, and time consuming. Results are highly dependent on the skill of the user, including the user's direct knowledge of the language associated with the desired content.